16 Years After Breaking Dawn
by WantingCoraline2
Summary: It's just about The Cullen's life after breaking dawn and guys this summary sucks but I hope u like it
1. The Vampire Party

**Disclamer: The Cullens and the story are absolutely all Stephenie Meyer's work!**

_Beautyone: Rosalie, BigHug: Emmett BeautyHug: Roslie and Emmett's couple name, Futureholic: Alice, JibeVibe: Jasper, FutureVibe: Alice and Jasper's couple name. Vampmom: Esme, Doctorvamp: Carlisle, VampDoctor: Esme and Carlisle's couple name, Thelion: Edward, Theformerlamb: Bella, TheLionLamb: Bella and Edward's couple name, Badmutt:Jacob, Demivamp, Renesmee, DemiMutt: Renesmsee and Jacob's couple name._

**JIBEVIBE AND VAMPMOM HAVE SIGNED ON.**  
JibeVibe: Hey Esme.  
Vampmom: Hello Jasper have you seen Alice?  
JibeVibe: Uuuuuum, nope sorry.  
**FUTUREHOLIC HAS SIGNED ON.**  
Futureholic: Whats wrong Esme?  
Vampmom: I need a new dress for the party, how do you feel about coming to help me look for one?  
Futureholic: Great!!! I would so love to. When? Now? No wait.......in ten minutes.  
Vampmom: I'll got get ready then.  
**VAMPMOM HAS SIGNED OFF.**  
JibeVibe: Where are you anyway Alice? And which party?  
Futureholic: In my room, Jasper where do you think?  
JibeVibe: But we share a bedroom.  
Futureholic: My _ROOM!_  
JibeVibe: You've got a room?  
Futureholic: I give up, I'm gonna so get ready to shop!  
**FUTUREHOLIC HAS SIGNED OFF.**  
JibeVibe: So alone....  
**THELIONLAMB HAS SIGNED ON.**

JibeVibe: Even more alone..

TheLionLamb: Hey Jasper, whats wrong-**Bella**

JibeVibe: Alice has left me here to wallow in my sadness.  
TheLionLamb: How utterly unfortunate-**Edward**

JibeVibe: I know.  
TheLionLamb: So we'll see you at the party?-**Edward and Bella**

JibeVibe: What party?  
TheLionLamb: Hasn't Alice told you? There's a vampire party tonight-**Bella**

JibeVibe: I don't know.... Just a sec my phone is ringing.  
JibeVibe: Oh finally, Alice has told me about the vampire party and she wants Bella to go to the mall RIGHT NOW!  
TheLionLamb: Oh no!! Alright bye-**Bella**

**THELIONLAMB HAS SIGNED OFF.**  
**THELION AND BIGHUG HAVE SIGNED ON.**  
Thelion: Hey Emmett, where's Rose?  
BigHug: Hey guys...errr I think she said something about shopping with Alice for a dress.  
JibeVibe: What is the vampire party for anyway?  
Thelion: Celebrating 100 years of being vegetarians, for those of us who _are_.  
JibeVibe: Sounds innocent.  
BigHug: Yeah, Rose wanted to stay home and stay with Renesmee, but shes forgotten that now that Renesmee, is 16 she is going to the party as well.  
Thelion: I can't believe my little girl grew up so fast.  
BigHug: Don't go teary eyed on us man!  
Thelion: I AM NOT, AND I CAN'T ANYWAY!!  
BigHug: Jasper you're mysteriously quiet.  
JibeVibe: I know. I might as well sign off.  
**JIBEVIBE HAS SIGNED OFF.**  
BigHug: What time is it dude?  
Thelion: 7:30

BigHug: Oh yay Rosalie's home.  
**BIGHUG AND THELION HAVE SIGNED OFF.**  
**THE FUTUREVIBE, THE THELIONLAMB, THE VAMPDOCTOR, THE DEMIVAMP AND BEAUTYHUG HAVE SIGNED ON.**  
TheFutureVibe:Yay!!! Everyones on!!!!-**Alice **

TheVampDoctor: Actually Carlisle is downstairs getting ready for the party, something I should be doing know too....-**Esme **TheBeautyHug: We should start getting ready now too.....Bye guys....-**Emmett and Rosalie**

**THEBEAUTYHUG HAS SIGNED OFF.**  
TheLionLamb: See ya at the party guys, we're gonna go get ready bye!- **Edward and Bella**.  
**THEVAMPDOCTOR AND THELIONLAMB HAVE SIGNED OFF.**  
TheFutureVibe: Hey, Renesmee, what are you up to????-**Alice**

TheDemivamp: I'm starting to get ready.

TheFutureVibe: Yes we should go ready now too, bye guys.-**Alice and Jasper**

TheDemivamp: Bye see ya there.  
TheFutureVibe: Jacob's going???-**Jasper**

TheDemivamp: Yeah they're allowing him in.

TheFutureVibe: Oh that's great, sorry gotta go Alice is pulling me away from the computer, bye again-**Jasper**

** THE FUTUREVIBE AND THE DEMIVAMP HAVE SIGNED OFF.**

_**Bella's P.O.V**_

I opened the packet, with my dress in it and pulled it out. It was a sleeveless red velvet dress with red sequins at the bodice. I of course hate shopping, and I much prefer wearing casual, but as usual Alice had forced me to go with her and get the dress. It was okay though. And anyway I didn't care what I was wearing as long as I was with Edward. I would most probably have worn jeans and a top, but Alice would have murdered me on the spot, if she could anyway. I slipped on the dress and slid a red butterfly clip into my hair. I sighed as I strapped on the red high heels, looking longingly at my silver pumps. They were _of course_, Alice's choice, but they were better than high heels. I utterly **detest** high heels. Edward walked in to my cupboard wearing a black tux. He was so beautiful, every inch of him. He watched me looking at him and smiled. I would have been blushing big time if I was still human. 'You look beautiful, as always.' he said. I smiled shyly. And went to help Renesmee get dressed.

_**Alice's P.O.V**_

I was desperately trying to get Jasper to get his tux on but he was glued to the computer screen. 'JASPER COME HERE NOW!', I squealed. He got up and I gave him his tux. 'Go get ready..._PLEASE_!!!!', I said, just a little bit annoyed. 'I'm going, I'm going', he said kissing me on the cheek as he went. I smiled for a second before putting on my purple dress. I put on a lilac, gem necklace and slipped on a lavender Alice band. I like Alice bands. They complete me.... Jasper came out of the bathroom in his tux. 'Are you content now, Alice??', he said. I am gorgeously happy!' I said, kissing him on the cheek. I put on my shoes and Jasper said,'You're gorgeously gorgeous too!'. I giggled. 'So are you, Jasper!' Then I took his hand, dragging him downstairs with me. I grabbed my purse and Jasper opened the door of our cottage. I stepped outside into the cool evening, the sun was setting and it was the perfect night for a party. Jasper locked the door and we got into the car.

_**Rosalie's P.O.V**_

'Hurry up babe!' I called through the door of our bathroom. I was waiting in my black dress and high heels, for Emmett to come out. So that I could get my jewelry off the basin. The door clicked and Emmett walked out, wearing a tux. 'Right here I am.' he said kissing me on the lips. We stayed like that for five minutes before I pushed him away and went into the bathroom to get my things. I put on a silver chain with a silver pendant engraved with the words _'Emmett and Rosalie, Forever'_ I smiled knowing just how long our forever was. I knew that even if we weren't vampires, Emmett would be my forever guy. We love each other so much that if I had to be without him for the rest of my life I would end my life. 'Babe, whats the time?', I called. '_7:59_!' he answered. 'OK we better get going then!' I said, fastening my black rose earrings. 'Come on then!' he said. I quickly slid on a black bracelet and tied my hair into a bun. I went downstairs just as I heard Emmett start my _B.M.W_ I chose a purse and went outside locking the door behind me.

_**Esme's P.O.V**_

I rushed around in my white dress and white high heeled shoes putting on my pearl earrings. Carlisle was adjusting his tye in the mirror and I said to him, 'Carlisle have you seen my white necklace?' He picked up the necklace on the dressing table and gave it to me. 'Oh thanks.' I said fastening it around my neck. Giving his Tye a last tug, Carlisle turned around and looked at me. 'What do you think?' I said twirling around for Carlisle to see. 'You look amazing.' he said. I hugged him and checked my watch. 'Come on it's 8:00!' I said rushing down the stairs and picked up my purse. Carlisle came down the steps and picked up the keys for his car. Sliding them into his pocket he said, 'We only need to be there at 8:30, lets take a walk.' I smiled and took his hand. We locked up the house and walked into the forest, stopping at the stream. We stood there and kissed for 10 minutes. It was sometimes hard to get Carlisle to kiss me because there were always people around he house, but Edward and Bella had gone to their cottage, Jasper and Alice had gone to theirs, and Emmett and Rosalie had gone to _their_ mansion. We had our _own_ house to ourselves. It had been like that for a few months now that Edward had gotten married. Everyone was okay to stay with their mates without leaving Edward out. I sighed happily and Carlisle and I walked to the car.

_**Renesmee's P.O.V**_

My mom came to help me put on my dress. It was pink satin and absolutely beautiful. She fastened my necklace around my neck and said, 'I can't believe that I am _18 years old_ and my daughter is _16_!' 'I know,' I said, 'It's so cool but you're really _2__9_.' She laughed and gave me my earrings. I fastened them on and my mother said,'I'm going to go talk to your father.' I nodded and she went out of my room. I sat down at the seat at my window and waited for Jacob to arrive, he would be driving me to the party in his car. Suddenly he appeared from behind a cluster of trees and jumped across the stream. I quickly ran a brush through my already perfect hair. I shouted, 'Bye Mom and Dad, I'll see you at the party!' I heard them say 'Bye Nessie...' I skipped out the door, purse in hand. I ran up to Jacob and he picked me up, swinging me around. I kissed him for a few glorious moments and he carried me to his car. I giggled and slid into the seat. Jacob, had imprinted on me when I was a baby, I wasn't forced to love him but I did with all my _heart_!

Bella's P.O.V

We arrived at the party at 8:27. Jasper, Rosalie, Carlisle and Jacob's cars were all there. Edward parked the car and we went into the restaurant which Carlisle had reserved. The barmen were of course vampires and they were serving _Elk Blood Cocktails_. I felt strange about being served blood in a cocktail glass, I preferred hunting. But I took one anyway and went to sit with the Cullen's and the wolf pack. Emily was wearing a brown dress and a necklace with a pendant of a _small grey wolf_. Sam had his arm around her. I thought of when Edward had left me all those years ago. Sam and Emily were engaged and I had been sure that I would never see Edward again, but then I went to Italy and saved him. 3 days later he **_proposed_**. Now we were both married, Emily and I both with daughters. Emily's daughter, _Annika_, was sitting talking to her boyfriend, _Gerard_. I sat down and spoke to Emily. 'So what are the _werewolves_ celebrating??', I asked her. She smiled at me. Ever since marrying Sam she had told me that something had been missing, so Sam had spoken to one of the ancient chiefs and now Emily was a werewolf as well as all the guys. 'I'm guessing, being friends with vampires for 16 years. But that's just an excuse. Jacob wanted to be _seen_ with Renesmee so he persuaded Carlisle to let us come.' She grinned suddenly. 'That looks like fun!' I turned around. Emmett and Rosalie, Alice and Jasper, Carlisle and Esme, Nessie and Jacob and all the other couples were slow dancing. Edward took my hand and steered me onto the floor. I saw Sam do the same to Emily. The rest of the night we danced, laughed and spoke until 11:30 when Nessie came to me yawning. 'Come on sleepy head, we're going home!' She smiled and went to kiss Jacob goodnight. I called Edward who was talking to Jasper, he was at my side in a second. 'Yes?', he said. 'We're going home, Nessie's really tired.' 'Of course then come on.' I went to get Nessie. She held my hand and Edward put his arm around me. We went to the car and drove home. Edward parked the car in the newly installed garage at the back of the cottage.' I held Nessie's hand while Edward unlocked the door. I took Nessie to her bedroom and looked under her pillow for her pyjamas. 'Edward?', I called, 'Get Nessie a new pair of pyjamas from the linen cupboard please?' Edward walked into the room holding a pair of sky blue pyjamas. I pulled the curtains across her window while Nessie put on her pyjamas. 'Did you enjoy, the party, Nes? I asked. She nodded. 'It was great!' 'Great', I said smiling. 'Sorry I made you come home though, Mom and Dad.' she said. 'Don't be ridiculous, Nes! I was getting tired too believe it or not.' she looked at me curiously. 'Of dancing.' And anyway tonight we're just going to lie in bed and think, we want to try and pretend sleep.' Nessie considered the idea for a second and then yawned. 'Sounds cool.' she said. I lifted the covers and Nessie slid into bed. 'Night Mom and Dad, I love you.' she said. 'Night, Nes, we love you too.' we said giving her a kiss. For the first time since I became a vampire, I put on a pair of purple satin pyjamas, and Edward put on pants and a shirt. We got into bed and closed our eyes, thinking about various things until morning. It wasn't what you call sleeping but I like to think in my _own way_ that it _was_.


	2. A day out

Edward picked me up and placed me in the car. I strapped on my seatbelt and swung round to talk to Nessie who was sitting in the back seat. 'Where are we going mom?' she said. 'I have no idea.' I said. 'Your dad wants this to be a surprise.' 'Yeah?' she asked I shrugged and opened a book I had brought along with me. I heard Nessie switch on her i-Pod. Edward got into the car and started it. 'You'll 'see.', he said giving me that crooked smile of his that I loved so much.

We were twisting along a road that looked strangely familiar. I closed my book, looked out the window and gasped, quite unnecessarily. Edward looked at me and smiled. We were back at the meadow. This was where we had, had our first kiss and Jake had saved me from Laurent. I hadn't been here for 16 years, ever since Nessie was born. Edward stopped the car and got out. He was at my door in less than a second, he opened it and I got out. He opened Nessie's door too. 'Thanks Dad!' she said smiling at him.

We ran at inhuman speed up the side of the mountain.

When we got there we sat lay down our skin sparkling in the glare of the rare sun. 17 years ago, I was horrified at the thought of being stuck in a city that rained non stop. But look where it took me, a _vampire_, a _wife_ and a _mother_. I have the most perfect family I sighed happily to myself. I looked at Nessie. She was fast asleep, still exhausted from the party last night. Edward and I had _pretend_ slept, and found it quite satisfying. I followed Edward. He was walking lightly into the forest. I glanced worriedly at Nessie. Edward never did stupid things. He knew Nessie was sleeping and that I would follow him, so I was sure that she would be okay. Edward guided me to the cluster of trees. We had been in that day 17 years ago. I had been human then, clumsily tripping over small roots and stray branches. I smirked at them as I glided elegantly over them. Edward had stopped and I went to him and hugged him. We stood like that for a few minutes, before going back to Nessie who was still fast asleep.

We went home at 6:00 o'clock, having spent 6 hours at the meadow. When we got home Edward went to our bedroom to change and I noticed a yellow note with Alice's handwriting in purple on it. It read:

Edward, Bells and Nessie- We're hunting tonight at 7:30, see you there!

'Edward!' I called. He came back from the bedroom and gave me a questioning look. 'We're going hunting in half an hour.' I said handing him the note. He nodded and said, 'We should go to Carlisle's house now.' 'Ok' I said going to change.

I put on a pair of jeans and a lilac top, and then I went to see what Nes was doing.

She was lying on her bed listening to her i-Pod. 'Come on, hon we're going over to Carlisle's place and then to hunt. She sat upright, pulled out her ear phones and pushed the off button on her i-Pod. I opened her cupboard and pulled out jeans and a black shirt. She said, 'Jake and I are going on a date tomorrow night.' ,while pulling on her shirt. 'Is that so?' I said. Nessie nodded and pulled her bottle of water off the bedside table. She downed it thirstily and pulled a face, 'Yuk disgusting!' I grinned, 'Can't say it's any nicer for me! We're going hunting now.' 'I know, you said so!'


End file.
